Ana's Turn
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Sequel to "A Legend Reborn". Demi Rae had her happily ever after, but what about her newly broken hearted best friend?
1. Emmett's Back

**Here's the preview for the sequel "Ana's Turn."**

Emmett's P.O.V.

I walked down the deserted alleyway, looking for the person that was supposed to meet me here. He said he would be here at nine and it was thirty minutes later. _Why do I even trust these people with even the simplest of instructions, _I thought to myself.

I didn't like being so close to the House of Night, or anywhere in this town. I hated it. It was too quiet and filled with good people. I needed to hear at least one crime being committed, but I didn't. And my misery was all thanks to Zoey Redbird. She kept things all safe and calm. Nothing happened here now.

Just thinking of Zoey had me thinking of Demi Rae. My lips curled back as I thought of how close we were to raising the master, but she won. Why couldn't she have just cooperated? Now she's killed Neferet, made James into a pussy, and I can't show my face around the House again without getting thrown in jail or something.

A noise behind me had me whirl and go on defense mode. "Cut the crap, Emmett. It's just me," said the person, hiding in the shadows. All I could see was those blood red eyes.

She stepped out where I could see her and I smiled. "Hello Nicole."

**Remember Nicole was the leader of the bad red fledglings? Ya, she returns! I have no idea if I'm going to keep her in the story of not though... Review!**


	2. It was an accident!

Chapter 1- It was an accident!

Ana P.O.V. (Right after the kareoke party)

"That was great guys! I didn't know y'all wrote songs," I said as we came out of the Rec Hall. The 'rentals had already left to do whatever adult vamps do, which left a bunch of bored teen fledglings to do basically anything they felt like.

James blushed slightly. "Well, I never felt like they were good enough to show anyone, but this little firecracker," he messed up Demi's hair. "Thought they were good so," he shrugged.

"She's right you know," said Destiny.

"Totally," said Destiny and Samantha in unison.

"You should go famous," said Jason.

"Yeah well, I don't think I could stand that _and _being High Priestess some day," said Demi Rae. We considered that and changed the subject.

Samantha said, "So Destiny, Dawn, you guys wanna hit the mall?"

They looked at each other and said, "Uh, duh! There's sales going on everywhere and on the hottest stuff."

"Can I come?" asked Rachel, to my surprise. The three girls looked shocked too but nodded. They jogged off to the parking lot and Tristian left with them. Jason and Michael said something about the library and left too.

Faith yawned and said, "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to find a nice dick for the night."

"You nasty, Faith," said Willow.

Faith winked and said, "You know it," and with a smile, walked away. James and Demi were looking at each other with identical expressions of love. I felt my heart break slowly.

"Um, I'm goin' to check on Cherry," I said weakly. I was losing it. Without another word, I rushed off to the stables. I closed the door behind me and with my back against the door, I sank to the hay covered floor and cried. My sobs echoed in the quiet room. I heard some horse whinny and the sound of a gate opening. Cherry, my horse, came out and put her nose on my shoulder, almost like she was asking if I was okay. "I'm fine. Boy problems," I reassured her. She snorted and went into her stall. I locked her back up and sat against that door. "Why would he _do _this to me? I thought he cared about me." He seemed so nice and caring. I thought he was different than other guys. But when it came right down to it he was just like every other hormonal teen boy.

"Ana, you in here?" asked that voice that I wanted to murder.

Then came that bitches voice. "Come on Sam! We've been looking for her all night and my nose still hurts like hell. Can we go?"

"No. I want to make sure she doesn't trash my rep." So, he didn't care about me. He just cared about his reputation. _And _he brought Monica. Asshole. I carefully got up without making a noise and climbed up to a nifty little sitting place up on the ceiling. I often hung out up here when I wanted alone time. Sam and Monica came into view and I braced myself. "Ana, baby, where are you?"

"She's not going to come out," said Monica, snootily.

"Shut it Monica. Ana, I know you're in here. Get your ass out here." He was getting annoyed. Monica pressed her body against his and touched his arm.

"Why don't we just go to your room and forget about the bitch? Hm?"

"You don't know how tempting that sounds." Then they were making out right below me. I wanted to fly down and kill them both. Or maybe, you know just ruin Monica's face and Sam's ability to have any kids. In the ring where we exercise the horses, I thought I saw a dark shape move about. I leaned to get a closer look, and lost my balance. As I fell, I tried to grab the beam but it didn't get a good grip. I fell down and blacked out.

*1 minute later*

I woke up and shook my head. What happened? I felt like an anvil fell on my head it was pounding so hard. I slowly got up and everything rushed back. The twins rushing off, Cherry comforting me, Monica and Sam making out, the fall. I looked where I had fallen and saw Monica and Sam laying broken. I rushed down and checked for a pulse on either of them. None. "Oh no," I whispered. I slowly backed away from the bodies and shook my head like a crazed cheerleader. "No. Nononono." I ran off, fresh tears falling. No matter what they did to me, I didn't want them to die! It was an accident, simply an accident!

_Try telling that to the cops once they arrest you, _my mind fired back. Crap, it was right. Accident or not, I killed two innocent- well not totally innocent but still- people. No. I wouldn't go to jail.

Because no one is going to find out.

Emmett P.O.V.

I watched as Ana ran back to hide the bodies. This was just too perfect. Not exactly what I was planning, but still effective. Tulsa House of Night, I'm going to bring you to your knees.

**Betcha didn't see that coming, no did ya? Review!**


	3. Planning and Discovery

Chapter 2-Planning and Discovery

Ana P.O.V.

I ran out of the stables, tears falling steadily down my face. I buried the bodies deep within the ring and ran out. And I ran straight into Willow. She saw my face and said, "Okay, who's ass am I kicking?"

A hysterical bubble of giggling escape my lips. "No one's."

She sighed. "Girl, you need to get over him. He's a douche."

"Just give me some time." I jogged off to my room. Demi wasn't there. She's probably with James. I sighed, put on my sweat pants and a random old shirt, and curled up in bed. My cat, Whiskers, came padding up next to me and curled up next to me. She rubbed her face against my shoulder and I petted her softly. "Oh Whiskers, what have done?"

Emmett P.O.V.

I waited patiently as Ana fell asleep. I quickly and quietly came in through the window and searched around the room. Hm...maybe it's in the bathroom. I tiptoed to the bathroom and searched for her bottle of vitamin C. I knew she took those every morning, even though she didn't need to. I suppose it was out of habit. I put the bottle in the bag and replaced it with the pills I got from Nichole. Then I heard the door open and close softly. Then I heard Demi Rae's voice. "Ana, you awake?" she asked in a whisper. I froze. How come she always manages to come right as I'm about o finish the job? Her footsteps got closer to the bathroom door. Then I remembered something I read about when I was snooping in Zoey's office. You can become invisible if you close your eyes and think you're part of the night.

Silently, I closed my eyes and thought to myself _the night and I are one._ She opened the door and looked right through me. It must have worked. I scampered past her and to the window. I slipped out it smoothly and scaled the wall back down to the ground. The 'bad' red vamps were waiting. Nichole tapped her foot. "So? Did you do it?"

"Yes. Now, in a few short days, she will be one of us." I grinned as did Nichole.

Nichole P.O.V. **(Warning: being the ad guy she is, she's going to cuss. A lot.)**

Stevie Rae may have thought we changed, but we didn't. We were just as bad ass and even more powerful. As soon as her daughter took those pills, the change will begin in her and Stevie Rae will pay. Everyone will pay for bringing down Neferet and Kalona. They'll pay with their kids.

Those brats were easily manipulated. Too easy. One would think that they would be harder after hearing stories of back when Zoey was a pain in the ass third former, but no. The group hurried to our tunnels and I went to find Dallas. Oh yeah, Dallas is my lover. Not saying that I'm in love with him. Not just hell no, but fuck no. I don't do love. Love is for the weak. But Dallas and I do enjoy our nights of hot, kinky, rough sex. When I couldn't find him in his room, I went to my room, to find him there. As soon as I closed the curtain/door, he had me up against the wall. He roughly kissed and his fingers twisted almost painfully in my hair. Tonight was going to be fun.

Zoey P.O.V.

I woke up and felt it. That gut feeling Nyx gave me when something wasn't right. I wiggled out of Stark's embrace without waking him and put my robe on. I went outside, careful to stay out of the sun, and took a walk. No one was out, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Almost unconsciously, I made my way to the stables and was greeted by Persephone snorting at me. She's gotten pretty old, but she's still as energetic and beautiful as when I met her. I petted her nose and started to lead her outside to the ring. She wouldn't go near it. "What's wrong girl?" She normally doesn't get this freaked about anything, even snakes. That's when I noticed some of the dirt had been dug up.

Curious, I called earth and dug up the dirt. There was Sam, Ana's ex boyfriend, and Monica, the girl he was cheating on Ana with. I backed up slowly and ran to get the gang.

**Omg I'm so happy! I got the Fledgling Handbook 101 on friday! Yes, I dared to go out during Black Friday, but I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy I did! Review plz!**


	4. Revenge! Mwahaha!

**Oh my goddess! This week has been nuts! I have a choir concert tomorrow and we've had after school rehearsals till 5 and blah! Not only that but winter formal is coming up and it's girls ask boys. I really want to ask this guy I really like who sits next to me in science but I'm so scared to/ Plus, tickets are $30 without ASB! Not cool!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl- it's okay. I think one of the coolest parts is you can pretend you've gotten Marked and write down your schedule and stuff. It tells you about rituals and where the vamps that first got affinities for the element were. It's awesome. Black Friday is THE BIGGEST SHOPPING DAY after Thanksgiving. It's nuts and some people will camp outside stores for days just to be first in line. Craziness!**

**panky95- I think it's worth getting, but only cuz I'm a huge fan of HON. It's up to you. If you want to know what it's about, read what I wrote to Nyx's Pinky Girl. :)**

**Happy reading. :)**

Zoey P.O.V.

Damien was inspecting the bodies while the rest of us were trying to think of what happened. Aphrodite asked, "How did you find them?"

"I had that feeling, so I took a walk, hoping that would help. I ended up here and Persephone wouldn't go near the ring. Then I saw some of the dirt was dug up. So, I used earth to dig it up again and found them."

"And you didn't see anyone else? A weapon or anything?" asked Darius.

"No. No one was in here."

Damien joined us. "And they weren't stabbed or shot. I can't tell what happened. For all I know, they just dropped dead."

I turned to the Twins. "Go get some nurses to bring two stretchers. Put them some places where none of the fledglings will find them. We don't need to start a panic until we know more about what happened."

They nodded and left. Jack said, "Z, don't you think it's better to tell them now so they can be on their guard?"

"No. Then they will start pointing fingers and such. Remember what happened when Professor Nolan was killed? I don't want that to start."

They all considered that and I sighed. "You guys go get some sleep. I'll wait up for the nurses and go back to bed." They hesitated but left. All but Darius.

He said softly. "Zoey, before Stevie Rae went to the tunnels, she told me to tell you something. Kramisha made another poem."

Well bullpoopie. My night just wasn't getting any better.

Ana P.O.V. (the next morning)

I woke up happy, until yesterday's events came crashing back down on me. Demi Rae was snoring softly in her bed. Time for pay back. I crept up next to her, crouching low so all I saw was her back. Then I popped up and yelled at the top of my lungs, "TAYLOR LAUTNER'S STANDIN' IN THE HALL SHIRTLESS!"

Her head popped up and she said, "What?" She rolled out of bed (literally), landed on her face, ran to the door, and looked outside. I laughed hysterically at her expression when she realized he wasn't there. Between fits of laughter, I managed to say, "That's for a month ago."

"That was so mean!" She sat on her bed and pouted.

I shook my head. "No, sayin' Keith Urban was in the cafeteria and makin' me run in there wearin' only my over sized tee and underwear was mean."

"Touché." She got up to take a shower. I take my showers before I go to bed, so we don't have to worry about taking turns and being late. When we were all ready and I took my vitamin C, I went to check on Cherry and to make sure the bodies were still undiscovered. Right when I was going to open the door, I heard High Priestess Zoey's voice on the other side.

I hid in a bush next to the stables as she came out with four nurses carrying stretchers. My blood went cold. Zoey said, "Make sure nobody sees them. I don't want to start anything until we can tell them what happened. Be very careful." She found them and one swipe of DNA could rat me out.

I need to dispose of the bodies for good. And quickly.

**Sorry it's short! Review!**


	5. Author's Note Help!

**Omg, I have a humongous writers block! It's about the size of Asia! I need help! PMs me or put an idea in a comment or something please!**


	6. He knew

**Thanks to Nyx's Pinky Girl! She gave me giant inspiration! Now we can get on with the story.**

Nicole P.O.V.

I was lying in bed as Dallas got dressed. He was acting weirder than usual. I sat up and asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing's up! Oh my goddess I'm going to kill anyone else who asks me that today!" His eyes turned bright red.

"All right, all right. Jeez." He stalked out and one of my many partners in crime, Star, stared. I sighed and got up to get dressed.

She came in, unfazed by my nakedness. She sat on my bed. "What crawled up his ass?"

"I don't know but it's starting to screw with our fucking. Let's go figure it out."

Ana P.O.V.

"What's with you today, Ana? You're acting weird," said Demi, for the twentieth time.

I slammed my cup down. "I'm fine, okay?" Everyone stopped their conversations at our table and looked at me.

"See, you're never like this. What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong, _mother_. Now leave me alone!" I got up from the table and stomped away. As I closed the door to the dining hall, I saw everyone's worried looks. I ran to the East Wall and sat down on the ground. I was cracking. The guilt was driving me nuts. I wanted to tell them, after all, they are my friends. "But no one can ever know." I saw Mom and the rest of the council go to vamp dining room. Time to move the bodies. Ever so quickly, I ran as fast as I could to the cremation room. No one was there except the bodies. I got behind Sam's stretcher and thought _Crap. How am I gonna get both of them out now?_

"What are you doing here?" asked someone. I whirled around to see James watching me, arms crossed and a huge frown on his face.

"James! Uh, hi." Damn, why did I have to sound so guilty?

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he pressed.

"Um, to say good bye to Sam and Monica, of course. I know it seems very unlikely since he broke my heart, but it's still respectful."

"I think you're lying."

"Why else would I be here?"

"To get rid of the evidence."

I pretended to shocked. "James! Are you assumin' that _I_ killed them?"

"I'm not assuming. I know you did." He stood in front of me. He said, "I had my suspicions when I saw you running out of the stable. I knew for sure when I saw how you were acting. I've killed someone too and I was exactly how you were. The only thing I can't understand is why."

I hesitated. He already knows, so why not tell him. Tears filled my eyes as I said, "It was an accident! I never meant to hurt them, but I just fell and they were right underneath me." I collapsed on the floor and James got down to hug me. He patted my back. I said, "No one will believe me. Even if I did it on accident, I still killed two people. That's why I'm tryin' to get rid of the bodies."

He put me at arms length and said, "I'll help. Come on, before someone sees." We got up and he got behind Monica's stretcher. I got behind Sam's and James said, "I know where we can hide them." I followed him silently to the gate. It was pure luck that no one caught us. We stuffed the bodies in his car. I started to get in the car, but he said, "No. I'll do it. You get some sleep and tell Demi I'll see her later."

"Okay. Does she know?"

"No. I blocked my thoughts and haven't told her anything."

"Thanks. For more than the blocking."

"No problem." He drove away and I went back to my room. Demi was waiting, with an unreadable expression.

She didn't say anything for a while. I said, "Uh, hi." Whoa, de ja vu. She didn't say or do anything. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted at diner. I  
guess I was just having P.M.S. issues."

Her face softened. "If you were, then just tell me instead of acting like you committed a crime," she joked.  
I grimaced and thought _if only you knew._

Emmett P.O.V.

Dallas came into my room as I was going through the plan. I looked up from my stuff and said, "What do you want?" He was constantly acting like an ass to me, saying he was so much better than me and more powerful because Darkness touched him, not me. We got into a huge fight about that once. I ended up with a bunch of scratches and he ended up in bed for a week.

This time, though, he looked…troubled. He said, "About this plan of yours…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not gonna hurt Stevie Rae or Ana, right?"

I stood up, shocked. "Why are you worried about them? Stevie Rae chose Rephraim and Ana isn't even yours." He looked down at the ground and refused to meet my eyes. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Is she?"

"Well, maybe. After the Kalona was killed, Rephraim went away for a while. You know, grieving. And he was gone for so long, Stevie Rae asked me to…help her destress." I snorted at the way he put it. He gave me a glare. "So I think Ana might be my kid."

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Well, then, I promise nothing will happen to Ana. But you know how Stevie Rae is. She'll kick your ass if all of her friends are gone and you're partly to blame."

"I know, but I need to know she's safe."

"I promise she'll be okay. And so will Ana." He smiled and left. I sighed. _Sorry about the fake promise dude, but your 'daughter' is the one that's going to set this whole thing in motion._


	7. Break up

Nicole P.O.V.

Star and I were walking through the tunnels, looking for Dallas. Star said, "So, what do ya think it is?"

"I don't know but it better be important and not have anything to do with Stevie Rae."

"What if it does?"

"I'll kill them both and find a new dick to pound."

We both smiled and finally saw Dallas. He was coming out of Emmett's room. His face was relieved until he saw me; then it turned annoyed. "What do you want?" he spat.

I bared my teeth and Star growled deep within her throat. I said, "What 's your problem lately?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's messing with our sex and now I'm pissed off. Do you know how many times I've had to pleasure myself because of you? Now spill."

"None of your business, bitch." He turned to walk away but I pinned him up against the wall.

He scowled at me and his eyes blazed red. He used his electric affinity to zap me off of him. I hit the floor and Star tackled him but he used his affinity again to zap her to the ground. I saw his feet run to the exit of the tunnel. I shouted, "Get back here, you asshole!" He didn't turn around.

Once I was recovered from the zap, I stomped into Emmett's room. He was on his stupid computer and didn't even look up when I came in. "Whatever it is, Nicole, I don't have time for it."

"Well, you better make time right now, dick face. What did Dallas ask you?"

He finally looked up and his face was guarded. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm about three seconds away from telling the rest of the group the both of you are traitors and beating the crap outta you."

Ana P.O.V. *a month later*

A month. That's how long it has been since I killed them. That's how long it's been since James hid the bodies. The council was confused and scared that the bodies had disappeared. Confused because they still don't know who did it and scared because now they know the killer is somewhere in the school. Classes have been canceled and the Sons of Erebus have been called in. Everyone is scared, especially me. No, I was more than scared. I was beyond even terrified. Is there even a word that describes how I'm feeling right now? I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared because if I go to jail...

...James is coming with me.

He's as guilty as I am right now. He hid the bodies and didn't tell anyone. Not even Demi Rae. Speaking of Demi, I haven't really seen her in a month either. I've been hiding from everyone. I had my mom build me a little room a while ago in the earth. That's where I've been staying. Nobody knows this because I wiped all memory of this room from Mom and Dad's minds. Yup, I have an affinity. Got it the night after the bodies were buried. I can control people's minds, wipe their memories, use PK (mind over matter), cause someone immeasurable pain with a look **(like Jane from twilight!)**, and shield my or other people's minds along with being able to read them.

I don't know how it happened, but my tattoo has started to turn black and I've been getting extremely irritable and rude. I've been acting like Aphrodite! Well, without the skankyness. That is so not like me. My mama taught me to be nice and polite, but don't let anyone walk all over me. The few times I've seen my friends, I've pretty much bitten their heads off. Whenever I stormed off, James would come after me. Demi was starting to get suspicious. I can only hope she doesn't find out the truth. Love that girl to death but she has a huge mouth sometimes.

James P.O.V.

Demi was unusually quiet during dinner. _Probably worrying about Ana. _I put an arm over her shoulder as the rest of the group talked. I whispered, "I'm sure Ana's going to be all right."

She glared at me and stomped off. Everyone else was watching her, confused. Rachel said, "What did you do?"

"I don't know. She's been like this for the past week."

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Jason.

I shrugged. "Every time I ask her what's wrong she gets overly defensive and practically runs away."

"You need to find out what's up," said Faith around a bite of food.

I sighed and went in the direction Demi did. I found her kneeling by Nyx's statue. She was whispering softly but I could hear her. "Please help me. I don't want to lose James or my friendship with Ana, but please let me know if they're together." She paused like she was listening to someone else and said, "Ana has pretty much disappeared off of the face of the earth and James sure as hell won't tell me even if he was cheating on me."

"So that's why you're acting like this." She jumped up and whirled around. I walked over to her and stared into her eyes. They were guarded and cold.

"Why did you follow me?"

"To find out why you're acting like this. I can't believe you think I'm cheating on you with Ana."

"Well, how else do you explain how close you two have gotten in such short time?" She backed away from me, but I grabbed her hands and pulled her back gently.

I said, "This is ridiculous. Ana's your best friend and I would expect a little bit more trust from my girlfriend."

"You've kept secrets from me before."

A sharp pain hit my chest at her words. "That's because I had to."

"James, tell the truth. What's going on between you and Ana?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, pursed her lips, and rose an eyebrow.

I hesitated, then said, "I can't tell you."

She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "There you go again! Keeping secrets from me!"

"What do you want from me, Demi?"

"The truth! As your girlfriend, I deserve that much."

"I can't tell you the truth. It'll hurt you."

Tears sprang free in her eyes. "Right now, the only thing that's hurting me is you. I don't care if I'll be in danger or all that other mushy shit! I want to know right now what's going on." I just shook my head. She bit her lip and sniffed, trying to hold it together but failing miserably. She said, "Fine. Since you won't tell me and I have no idea where the hell Ana is, I have no choice. It's over, James."

"Demi, please-"

"No. I'm sick of you keeping things from me. Until you learn to tell me everything, I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again." She backed away slowly and then turned and ran.

Leaving me alone and heartbroken.


	8. I feel like crap

**Oh my god, please don't hate me for breaking James and Demi up! Don't find me, stalk me, and eventually kill me! PLEASE! I'll make it up to you eventually!**

**Pixie611- James' parents were Kalona and Neferet. Well, we think Kalona but since Neferet is such a skank, it coulda been Loren or any other guy that was a use to her. :) Didn't you read 'A Legend Reborn'? I explained it there!**

**if i only knew- yes. yes he is.**

**On with the chapter!**

**and since I haven't done a disclaimer in a while: the normal gang (which sadly includes Stark) is not mine. Demi, Ana, James, Star, and all their kids, however, are! :)**

Zoey P.O.V.

I burst into Mom's office with tears running down my face and practically in hysterics. The whole council was there and my parents rushed to me. Mom said, "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Whose ass do I need to kick, honey?" asked Dad. Mom slapped his arm and turned back to me.

A hysterical bubble of laughter escaped my lips. I sniffed and said, "I'll explain later. Right now, I need to know something." They all waited patiently as I wiped my eyes and sniffed again. I set my face in a determined expression and asked, "How do you break a Warrior Oath?"

Ana P.O.V. *three weeks later* **(sorry for all the time warps. just so you can all relax, Demi hasn't broken the Warrior Oath...yet...or will she ever break it...*evil grin*)**

I was out by the old tunnels Mom used to live in and feeling like crap. I don't know why I felt so bad; I just did. It's like I had the flu, only times twenty. Someone had found my little room a while ago and so I was in need of a new place to stay. I remember Mom telling me about this place, so naturally, I came here. Now I was thinking I needed to go to the hospital.

As I neared the entrance hole, I started coughing. _Oh Goddess, no! _I thought. As the coughing grew worse and blood came with it, I thought I was going to die. This is how it ends. Without the comfort of my friends and parents. I'm just going to vanish. Then my body started to hurt, but not in a bad way. It's hard to explain, but from what the parents said, I was Changing. Then I lost consciousness.

Dallas P.O.V.

"Damn Nicole," I muttered as I made my way back to the tunnels. She _had _to ruin my semi good mood. Why does she even want me? Can't she have sex with Emmett or someone else? I'm sick of her. I saw a body lying on the floor by the entrance and stopped. What the-

I jogged quietly over to it and rolled it over on its back. Stevie Rae? No. She doesn't have...black tattoos? I'll figure that out later. Hold up. She has Stevie Rae's face structure but my color hair. I opened her eye lids enough so I could see those eyes that looked like mine. _Ana. _Careful not to wake her, I picked her up and carried her to the tunnels.

**Sorry it's short but my mom didn't give me much time on the computer. *rolls eyes* parents, I tell ya. So, two things: 1- does anyone know any good HON fan sites?**

**2- this is just a fun little thing I thought you would enjoy doing. What songs do you think describe the characters best? The only one I think is perfect is "Southern Voice," by Tim McGraw for Stevie Rae. You can do the kids if you want or just do the original gang. Your choice :) Review please!**


	9. Ana's Missing

**Nyx's Pinky Girl- oh thanks for pointing that out! I was super tired yesterday and just ug! Little brothers can really wear you out.**

**Pixie611- Why would Dallas kill Ana? He's his kid for crying out loud and he's not **_**that **_**heartless. Thanks for the song. I searched it on YouTube and you're so right! That song is totally StarkXZoey.**

**Teddy bear cullen- yes. yes it does.**

**To anyone else who got confused with Dallas' P.O.V., yes. This means Ana is Dallas' kiddo. On with the drama!**

Ana P.O.V.

I had a killer headache when I woke up. I opened my eyes but my eyes were really sensitive to any light, so I shut them quickly. Then I heard two people come over. Warm fingers checked my pulse and one person said, "Get Emmett. She's awake."

"Okay. I'll give you a few minutes." The other person left. Those warm fingers touched my face from my temple to my cheek.

The first person said, "I know you're awake. Open your eyes."

"Too...bright," I said. Man, my voice sounded terrible. Those fingers left my face long enough to turn down the lights. I opened my eyes and took in the sight. It wasn't a very decorated room with dirt walls. The tunnels. Then a face came into my view. He looked about Mom's age with my color hair and my eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dallas and I live here."

"Dallas? The Dallas that used to date my mom? The one that went bad because she was Imprinted with my Dad?"

He looked at the ground. "Well, yes, but-"

I freaked. "Oh my Goddess! Whatever you want, take it. Just let me go home!" I got up and ran to the farthest corner from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I can't hurt you." He sat on the mattress I was laying on and shook his head. "I wish I could tell you why, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Why am I here?"

"I found you passed out and somebody wants to see you."

"Who?"

At that moment, who should come through the curtain/door, but Emmett the rapist. He smiled and said, "Ana. How nice to see you again."

Zoey P.O.V.

"Demi, we've done some research on breaking an oath and there's something that you need to know," I said.

She waited and I looked at Stark to tell her. He sighed and said, "Once you break an Oath, you can't have that same person be your Warrior later on. Your Warrior and you both go through a lot of pain, worse than breaking an Imprint because when the Oath was formed, you both literally gave a part of yourselves to the other person."

"So, if I break my Oath with James, not only will there be a bunch of pain, but he can't ever be my Warrior again?" she asked. We nodded. Demi sat back in the chair, sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. Without moving, she looked up at me and said, "How bad is breaking an Imprint?"

"I don't know, but Heath looked like a zombie. He wasn't sleeping, hardly eating, didn't go out, and thought I died. It was terrible and that was just from a bystander. I wasn't the one experiencing it."

"And breaking an Oath is worse than that?" We nodded. She got up and stopped at the door. She turned her head and said, "I guess I have a lot to think about then." Then, she left.

When I was sure she was gone, I turned to Stark. "How's James doing?"

"Not good. It's like they broke an Imprint, from what you were saying Heath looked like." Stark shook his head.

I sighed. "What happened? They were so happy and then she just breaks up with him? What did he do?"

"Ana and James have been getting really close lately and she thinks he was cheating on her. I think something else was bugging her."

"Why did we have a kid? Scratch that, why did we have a girl who's a smart ass like you?"

"Well she wasn't exactly planned." He wiggled his eye brows and I pushed him off of my desk.

Then Stevie Rae came bursting in with Rephraim at her heels. She said, "I can't find Ana anywhere!" She was breathing really hard and looking like she was going to pass out.

I went around my desk and put my hands on either side of her arms. "Calm down. Breath." Both of us did slow breathing and she calmed down for a minute. "Now, when was the last time you saw Ana?"

"I don't know! She hasn't been going to any of her classes and Demi says she hasn't been in their room since the bodies disappeared. We found a little room by the temple with some of her stuff. Her clothes, blanket, pillow, and her vitamin C."

"Okay. We'll find her. Don't worry."

Rephraim said, "Zoey, there are some other things you should know. Her vitamins were injected with some sort of poison or something that makes you reject the Change, but not die, and complete the Change."

"Huh?" both Stark and I said.

"It makes you like me, but bad," said Stevie Rae.

"Oh," we said again.

Rephraim went on. "And we have news that Nicole and the other bad fledglings have teamed up with Emmett somewhere in town."

"Goddess. Anything else?" Stark asked sarcastically.

Stevie Rae answered this time. "Dallas is back and I think he kidnapped Ana."

**Dun dun dun! I posted another story, called iPod Shuffle! Check it out. and as always, review!**


	10. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter I just wanted to let you know that my family and I are moving into our own house! yay exciting, finally get to have my own room! Anywhoo, but my mom has told me (about a million times now) that I'm not going to be on the computer almost every day now, so sad news- my updating is going to be slow. Sorry guys but I hope you enjoy what I give you.**


	11. Why didn't she tell me?

Zoey P.O.V.

"Why would he kidnap Ana?" I asked as Rephraim attempted to calm Stevie Rae.

"I don't know! To get back at me?"

Stark said, "Dallas seems like he would just go after you, not hurt you through your kid. He's not that evil. Besides, if he was going to do that, he would do it through Rephraim."

The rest of the gang burst in the door. Damien said, "We just heard what happened from Faith. I'm so sorry Stevie Rae!" Him and Jack hugged her around Rephriam's arm.

Shaunee said, "Okay, so who's ass do we gotta kick?"

"I don't know. Dallas maybe," I said, thinking.

"Dallas? I thought he ran off with the rest of the bad fledglings," said Erin.

"He's back."

"Zoey, I heard from James that Emmett's back too. Do you think they might be working together?" asked Damien.

"Could be. Right now, we just need to get all the clues we can. Damien, Jack, and Twins, go ask our kids. Stevie Rae, Stark, Rephraim, and I will look around the school. Alert all the teachers Ana's missing and have them keep an eye out for her too. Let's move people!" They nodded and we all did our missions.

On our way back to my office, Demi, Faith, Destiny, and Dawn came running up. "Mom! I heard some screaming in the tunnels and it sounded like Ana's."

"The red fledglings are back," said Stevie Rae and then she passed out.

Ana P.O.V.

I started screaming my head off. Dallas put a hand over my mouth but I bit his hand and continued screaming. Emmett came closer and I ran to the other side of the room. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

"Ana, please calm down," he said, sitting down on the old mattress.

"CALM DOWN? I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN YOU CREEP!"

"Just give him a chance to talk," sad Dallas. His eyes pleaded to listen to him. I stopped screaming but didn't move from my spot. Dallas sighed in relief.

Emmett said, "I see you've been through a different Change. You know you'll be treated like a freak if you go back to that House of Night." I didn't answer. "If you want, you could stay here. I promise no harm would come to you and you wouldn't be treated any differently. And perhaps I could help you find your real father."

"What are you talkin' 'bout? Rephraim is my real father."

"Are you sure? Because Stevie Rae was sexually active with another man when Rephraim was grieving over his father."

"Liar! You don't know anythang!" My country accent really comes out when I'm pissed.

He stood up and walked slowly to me. "Oh, but I do. I know you've been acting different. More aggressive. I know you have an affinity for erasing people's minds, controlling them, using PK, shield people's minds, and causing pain with just a look."

"You stalkin' me? Look, I just wanna go home."

He was way too close for comfort now. "Just think about my offer. I'm in the room across from here." He left.

" What did he mean by Rephraim ain't my real daddy?" Dallas looked guilty and didn't say a word. But that look was enough. "Are- are you my father?" I asked timidly.

He blushed, laughed nervously, and shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure, but maybe. There's a huge possibility."

"Why didn't Mom tell me? "

"I wasn't exactly supposed to...do that with her. She was going out with the Raven Mocker but he was away for a very long time and well..." He sighed. "I wasn't exactly teen of the year back then."

"And you're not exactly Dad of the year now. You didn't even try to talk to me?"

"I didn't know Stevie Rae got knocked up. If I did, she still probably wouldn't let me near you."

I laughed once without humor. "Why didn't she tell me? And if she kept this from me, what else did she keep from me?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can go get a DNA test just to make sure, but I'm fairly certain I'm your dad."

"Can we?" He nodded and I followed him through the tunnels and up to a hospital. Only, this one was full of vampyres.

One nurse came up to us. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We need a blood test to see if we're related at all."

She looked from Dallas to me. "Follow me."

We did. She sent us to a doctor who took us to a room. He took a sample of both of ours blood and left to test it. We both waited anxiously for his return. Oddly enough, I don't think I would've been upset if he turned out to be my dad. He _seemed _very nice and genuinely concerned for me. I don't think he would mind having me as a daughter either. The doctor came back in and said, "Well, the test results say..."

**(Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! okay, not really. I'm not that mean. I just wanted to mess with you. lol. did it work?)**

"...positive. You are father and daughter." Dallas beamed, though there was a fear and sadness behind it. I was happy, but upset that Mom didn't tell me. We went back to the tunnels silently and I went straight to Emmett's room. He was reading a book in a tank top and boxers.

He looked up when I came in. "Yes?"

"I'm going to stay here." How can I go back when I know the truth and with the possibility that Mom has more life changing secrets?

**Poor Ana. Review!**


	12. No one refuses me

Ana's P.O.V.

Emmett said, "Well, it's great to have you join the team, Ana."

"Back this tractor trailer up." I held my hands up to my chest. "I said I was stayin' here but that doesn't mean I'm part of your 'gang'."

"It's a package deal. You either stay and be part of our tight knit family, or go back to the lies at the House."

"That's not fair!"

He shrugged. "Life isn't fair. How about this, I'll let you stay for three days. In that time you can get to know the others, spend some time with your father, and if you still don't want to be part of the group, I'll let you go. If you want to stay however, be my guest."

"So, I can just hang out here for three days and then decide?" He nodded and I did too. "Fine, but I don't want to hear any of your schemes."

"Deal." I started to leave, but ran into a girl and her friend. We fell to the ground and the girl looked pissed.

She started to say, "Watch where you're going you-" Then she saw me for the first time and she looked a little scared. "Stevie Rae?"

"No. I'm her daughter."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. "Well. It seems little miss good and pure does like to get dirty," said the girl I knocked down.

The other girl said, "Ew! She did it with that bird guy? Nasty."

"I wouldn't touch that guy with a million foot pole." They laughed and I stood there awkwardly.

The girl stood up and I said, "Rephraim isn't my dad." It kind of stung to say those words.

"Then who would daddy dearest be?" asked the girl I knocked down.

As if that was his queue, Dallas came in. He didn't notice the other girls and said, "Hi. So are you staying?"

The girl's friend looked pissed but the girl was livid. She got up in his face and screeched, "You're having sex with Stevie Rae's daughter? I knew it! You never got over her! And what the hell? I thought I was your sex toy?"

"Whoa, Nichole. Why would I do that to my own daughter?" He pushed her back to her friend.

The girl, Nichole, stared at the two of us in shock. I said, "Yeah, I'm still a virgin, unlike you apparently."

"No wonder you were acting so strange about Emmett's plan," said the other girl.

Nichole said, "Hang on. When did you and Stevie Rae do it? Last I heard you were going to do it before you found out she Imprinted with the bird."

Dallas' eyes narrowed. "After Kalona got killed. Rephraim went off and she needed to chill."

No wonder she didn't say anything! She cheated on Dad- I mean Rephraim- and she didn't want anyone to know. Nichole said, "Whoa." She paced and then said, "You know, that just really turned me on." She put her hands on Dallas' chest and trailed a finger down. "Do you want to help me chill?"

I said, "Coughcoughskankcoughcough."

She gave me an evil look and Dallas pushed her away again. "I think I'm gonna spend time with my kid." He put an arm around my shoulders and started leading me off.

Behind us, I could hear Nichole say, "I will kill you Dallas and Ana. No one says no to me."

Demi's P.O.V.

Destiny slapped me hard across the face and my head snapped back at the force. "Why did you do that?" I asked, rubbing my cheek.

"Why would you even _consider _breaking all ties with James? He's in love with you and he just does what he does to protect you."

"He was cheating on me with my best friend!"

Faith sighed dramatically. "Did you even think they were just becoming best friends too? Ana was going through a really tough time; you were too busy with being in love and practicing for being a High Priestess so James was trying to help her. So of course they're going to get close you retard!"

"No, there was something else going on. I know there was because James even admitted he couldn't tell me!"

"That's still no reason to cause him pain that could _kill _him just because you're going through a little rough patch!" said Destiny, lunging for me again. Dawn, Jason, and Michael had to hold her back.

"This isn't your decision. It's mine and only mine to make." I ran off toward Nyx's Temple. I always go there when I'm upset. Just being by her statue calmed me so much. I knelt in front of it and prayed to her, "Please. Help me to know what to do. I'm so confused."

Zoey's P.O.V.

"I hope she's okay," said Shaunee. Stevie Rae was still passed out, but we moved her to the couch in my office.

Darius looked up from taking her pulse. "She's fine. She's just been through a whole lot of emotional stress, so let her sleep."

"We need to figure out a way to get Ana back. Who knows what kind of torture she's being put through," said Rephraim.

Aphrodite said, "She's not being put through anything. In fact, she's having fun with Dallas."

We all looked over at her and saw her having a vision. It wasn't anything like she's had previously, with all the blood and guts and her crying. She looked calm and pretty peaceful. I sat next to her and asked, "What's happening?"

"She's just hanging out with Dallas, they're laughing and joking, and she's calling him…dad?"

We looked at Rephraim and Stark asked, "Dad? Rephraim is her dad, right?"

"Apparently not," said Aphrodite, coming back into focus. "We need to find out the truth and you are not going to find it out on her birth certificate. If Dallas was really Ana's dad, Stevie Rae would've wanted to keep it a total secret from everyone."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" I asked Rephraim.

He looked distraught and stressed. "The only times we had…uh…"

"Special mommy daddy time," teased Stark.

The twins and Aphrodite said with air quotations, "'Nap time'."

"Intercourse," I suggested, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. The only times we've had…intercourse was on our anniversaries. When I came back from my grieving period, we weren't married or anything and she was pregnant."

Stark looked at me and said, "Looks like we might have a winner."

"And we'll never know until Stevie Rae wakes up," said Damien.

I asked Darius "Is there any way we could wake her up and ask her?"

"I suppose you could use earth to wake her."

"Thanks, Doc," said Stark as I knelt by my best friend. I called earth and shook her as I asked it to wake her up.

She half opened her eyes. "What?" she asked groggily, still half asleep.

I lowered my voice so I wouldn't wake her up all the way because she sure as heck wouldn't tell us if she was awake. "Who's Ana's biological father?"

She sighed, smiled, and said slowly falling asleep, "Da…lla…s…" Then she was passed out again.

They all heard it so I didn't need to repeat it. Unspoken horror filled us. "When did she-?" asked Jack.

"When Rephraim was gone," said Damien.

Darius asked, "Why would she-?"

Stark said, "She was lonely."

Rephraim left, punching a hole in the wall, and slamming the door.

Aphrodite P.O.V.

I can't believe bumpkin cheated on her true love. That just doesn't seem right, but I would've probably done the same thing in her situation. What? Sometimes you just get too lonely. Then I was whisked away to the future again. I saw Ana smiling and obviously in love. I saw the silhouette of a male and he took her hand. She giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss. Then, it was like someone pressed changed the focus on a camera and I saw who the guy was. _We have to find her before its too late!_

Emmett's P.O.V.

"I can't help you, Nichole. I'm busy."

"You have to make him stop spending time with Ana."

"She's his kid and I'm trying to sway her to our side so we can finally screw the House over."

She left in a huff and I sighed in relief. Nichole was a piece of work that needed to go soon. If all goes well, we won't need her anyways. Star stayed and sat next to me. "She's just not used to rejection."

"I know but she needs to get over herself." We started to make out and when I pulled away to look at her like she likes, I saw Ana's face. Whoa, not right! I kissed her neck and she mumbled my name. Then she started kissing my chest after removing my shirt. I was so lost, I started murmuring, "Ana, Ana, Ana."

"Ana?" exploded Star. She threw my shirt at me and stomped out. I sighed heavily and just lay on my bed. What was wrong with me? I've only just met this girl, who's supposed to be my enemy, and now I'm picturing her head on my girlfriend's body.

I'm screwed.

Ana's P.O.V.

_I'm screwed,_ I heard in my head. It sounded like Emmett's voice. Weird. Dallas noticed my silence and asked me what was wrong. I said I was fine, but I kept hearing Emmett's voice in my mind. Just like I could hear what he was thinking.


	13. What did I just say?

**Just so everyone knows, Ana and Emmett are NOT IMPRINTED! They can just hear each other's thoughts.**

**Enjoy the next chappie!**

**Because I feel like it Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the kids...and hopefully in the future, I'll own Stark too.**

**Aphrodite: I don't think so.**

**Me: Who asked you?**

**Aphrodite: No one.**

**Me: Exactly so get out of my disclaimer, bitch!**

James' P.O.V.

Man, what was I going to do? Demi was thinking of breaking it off in every single way. Did I screw up that badly? _No you didn't my son, _I heard Nyx say.

_If I didn't then how come Demi Rae hates me so much?_

_She does not understand. Perhaps if you explained it to her things would be different._

_It's not my secret to tell. It's Ana's. _Nyx didn't say anything back. I sighed and rolled into a sitting position. I had been spending any free time, including meals, in my room alone to wallow in my misery. I had written so many poems and songs to deal with my sadness, but nothing seemed to take my mind off of Demi. My soul mate. My one true love. If she wasn't my true love, I probably would've moved on by now. Maybe gone out with her enemy so I could rub it in her face. But no. Just the thought of being with another girl hurt more than the thought of her breaking the Oath.

Someone knocked on my door. I groaned and got it. Who would it be but little miss "Demi," I said curtly.

"James. I need to talk to you." She came in. I shut the door behind her and stood there. Awkwardness was heavy in the room. She said, "Look, I know I said I never wanted to see you or talk to you again until you told me the truth, but I guess I didn't factor in the fact that if I never saw you then you couldn't tell me. So I'm here now and I'm ready to just listen to you."

I just stared at her blankly. What could I tell her? That I helped her best friend bury the bodies of her ex boyfriend and Monica? Something told me she wouldn't take that very well. She said, "Well?"

"Demi, I...I wish I could but...t really isn't my secret to tell. You should ask Ana because she can tell you. It's her secret."

She got really mad. "I came all the way here, hoping to finally get the truth but instead you tell me to ask the girl who's been missing for day now? I can't believe you James!" She started to stalk out but I blocked the door. "Get the hell out of my way."

"Demi, you need to hear me out first. I did not cheat on you with Ana. She's just a friend."

"Yeah right and I'm going to be president someday. Get out of my way James."

This time I got mad. She wasn't even hearing me out. "I was trying to help Ana get rid of Sam and Monica's bodies so she wouldn't get thrown in jail!" I blurted. Oh no.


	14. What did I just get myself into?

**Sorry the last chapter was short. My mom only gave me an hour to check facebook, update, and do other stuff on the computer. And I spent majority of my time typing! Oh well, I hope you guys just enjoy what I give you.**

**Me: I still don't own the House of Night series but I do own a cat :)**

**Damien: You don't own a cat. The cat practically owns you. Isn't that right Cameron?**

**Cameron: *meow***

**Zoey: Nala totally owns me. Don't you my dear?**

**Nala: *mee-uf-ow-snort***

**Me: You should really see a vet about that...**

James' P.O.V.

Demi raised an eyebrow. "Why would she get thrown in jail?" Reality seemed to sink in and her eyes widened. "She killed them didn't she?" she squeaked.

I put a hand on her mouth and said, "Sh. Someone will hear you. Look, she didn't mean to kill them." I explained what happened. "She was really upset so she went to see Cherry. Then Sam and Monica came looking for her and she hid up on the beams. They were being all...gross and Ana lost her balance and landed on them. She was so upset that she killed them."

"That explains so much. And she couldn't tell anyone so it was just eating her up inside," she murmured.

"Exactly. I thought I was helping when I helped her get rid of the evidence but I think I just added to her stress level."

"Because if she went to jail then they would eventually find out you helped her and you would be with her." She threw herself at me. "Oh James, I'm so sorry I was acting like a jerk!" She starting kissing me and holding me really tight. At that moment, I knew nothing was ever going to separate us again. I could trust her with everything and the feeling would be mutual.

I also knew that things were going to get really messed up from now on. We had to tell the rest of our friends and family. And there was a slight possibility this could end up in a war. "Demi, would you be my Queen and my wife?"

She gasped. "James...you know what you're doing right?" I nodded. "You want to be my Guardian after everything I said and did and you want to marry me?"

"I love you more than anything and I would die to protect you." I kissed her neck.

She shuddered from my touch. "Yes. I, Demi Rae Redbird, will accept you, James, as my Guardian and husband. Forever and ever."

"And ever and ever."

*Three weeks later*

Ana's P.O.V.

Okay, so I know this is going to sound bad, but I'm really starting to feel something toward Emmett and I think he feels the same. A few time we've walked past each other in the tunnels, he made sure to brush my arm, sending shivers to me. The times my dad was with me, he asked if I was cold and when I said no, he looked upset at something. I overheard Emmett telling the other vamps that there was a mission they needed to go on and for about two weeks it's just been us two. I rarely saw him though, which upset me a bit. Did I just imagine everything that happened last week? Or was he just not that interested anymore? I am a fricking cripple when it comes to boys.

Everything changed yesterday, though.

He was everywhere. When I went to the kitchen, he was there, when I was walking around in the tunnels, he just happened to be walking the same way. I swear everywhere I turned he was there. He seemed to be observing me curiously.

Finally I just asked, "Okay, why you followin' me around like a lost puppy?"

He hesitated, then said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Purely coincidental."

"Do me a favor?"

His eyes brightened and he struggled keeping his expression neutral. "What?"

"Don't lie. You suck at it."

He sighed. "Fine as long as you stop doing whatever you're doing to my head."

What? "I'm not doing anything to your head. I haven't used my powers since I had Mom dig my little tunnel room back at the House."

"Well, how else do you explain the fact that you're the only thing on my mind? I've seen your face on my now ex-girlfriend and even called her by your name. I've been wanting to be with you every second of every day. How do you explain that?" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

I crossed my hands in front of my chest and smirked at him. A habit I picked up from Stark and Demi. I said, "I'm not doin' a single thang. That's all you." In the most elementary school kid voice, I said, "_You like me!_"

His cheeks burned red. "I do not!"

"Do so."

"Nuh uh."

I pointed my finger at him and bent down a little and bounced using my knees. "You do you do you do you do you do you do!" I laughed as he scowled at me. When I sobered up a bit, I said, "Emmett, it's okay to like someone. I don't mind..." I trailed off, looking at the floor and blushing furiously.

I felt his astonishment and heard him think _perhaps I do like her. She's too good to use her powers ore than every once in a while. I'll see if it's true and then if it goes away or it's just a fluke, I'll just dump her. _ That's not very nice, but at least he's going to give me a shot. I still looked at the ground when he said, "Fine. Suppose I do 'like you'. Then what would you say if I asked you out, hypothetically of course."

Great. The hypothetical game. "I would say I'd love too, hypothetically of course."

He took a step to me. "Would you go out with me?"

"Hm, I'll have to check my schedule first. But what the heck, sure."

We stood there awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "What do we do know? Kiss or something?"

"No. You tell me when to be ready for our date and where to meet you." I terrible when it came to love, but I knew the basics.

"Well, uh, how about you meet me in the kitchen when the sun goes down and we'll go to a restaurant or something."

"Okay. See you then." I waved and flitted off to my room.

Emmett's P.O.V.

I could hear Ana's thoughts as though she was talking to me. _What the hell's wrong with me? I actually _want_ to go on a date with an evil guy who was not only in league with Neferet and is probably looking for revenge, but he almost raped my best friend and he's Erik Night son! Momma told me to stay away from him, but I can't. I just need to be with him. _She's right. She shouldn't be feeling this way toward s me. I was her enemy.

So why was I so excited about our date?

Man, what have gotten myself into.

**Yay for Demi and James! Review please!**


	15. Overprotective Dads

Ana P.O.V.

I wandered around the tunnels, looking for where Aphrodite's room used to be. When I found it, I looked in the closet and smiled as I found designer clothes. Thank you fashion loving bitch.

I was in the middle of getting ready when Dad came back. He noticed my outfit (black dress with diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet with black heels) and asked, "What's with the outfit? I know you didn't get all dolled up to welcome me home."

"I'm going on a date." I tried to go out the door, but he blocked it.

Crossing his arms, he asked, "With who?"

I fidgeted and looked at the floor, my hair covering half of my face. "A boy."

He snorted. "I got that much. What's his name?"

"Emmett..."

"What?" he exploded.

I looked up quickly into his angry eyes. I stuttered, "Well, he let me stay here so it would be super rude of me to turn him down and it'll probably just be this one time. I mean, it's not like we like each other or anythin'." I laughed nervously. "That would be crazy! I mean why would I like the guy who almost raped my best friend?" Talking about Demi made my heart throb. I hadn't seen her in so long. I have to be the world's worst best friend.

Dad looked at me, then the wall, then me again, thinking. He sighed. "You're sure about this?"

"I promise you it's just because he let me stay here."

"Fine, but if he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass."

I laughed and walked passed him. "Love you, Daddy!" I practically ran through the tunnels to Emmett's room, but Aphrodite only has freakishly huge heels, so running was out of the question. We ran into each other about half way to his room. He was dressed in a nice collared tee with dress pants and his hair was combed neatly. All in all, he cleaned up _good_. I smiled and he did too a little hesitantly. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep. Let's go." He held his arm out and I looped mine through it.

Demi Rae P.O.V.

"YOU WHAT?" screamed everyone in the room. James was kind of hiding behind me, staring at Dad with scared eyes. Dad looked like he was going to murder James, the Council and my friends looked at both of us like we were crazy, and Mom was just staring at me with disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" I asked like a smart ass.

Nobody reacted to my words. Mom said, "I can't believe you just said yes when you're only sixteen! This is stupid, and rash, and reckless, and-"

"And my decision," I said firmly.

Faith said, "Demi, you aren't thinking right. You just broke up with him because you thought he was cheating on you with your best friend, you just got back together with him. Now you're saying you're going to marry him?"

Destiny said, "That just isn't right, Demi." Samantha and Dawn nodded.

Tristian crossed his arms and shook his head at James. "I can't believe you actually had the guts to ask her that right after you guys got back together."

"_I _can't believe I'm not strangling him right now," said Dad through his teeth.

James gulped. I took his hand and glared at Dad. "Thank you all for your _loving _and _encouraging _words." We walked out of Mom's office. James sighed in relief and I hung my head a little. "What I wouldn't do to have Ana comforting me right now."

"I'm here."

"And I'm glad for that but sometimes a girl just needs her BFF." I sighed. "I just hope she's happy where ever she is."

Zoey P.O.V.

I sat down heavily. My little girl, getting married at sixteen! I thought I raised her differently. I thought I had raised her not to fall head over heels for some guy like I did with Loren. Where did I go wrong? Did I let her have too much freedom or something? Stevie Rae patted my back. "It's not your fault, Z."

"How do you know?" I shot at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it knowing I had a point. I stood up. "I just thought I had taught her differently. It's Loren all over again, I just know it."

"No you don't know that," said Aphrodite. We all looked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Zoey, quit being such a hypocrite."

"What are you talking about? I know I fell for Loren like she did with James but-"

"Screw Loren! He's not what I'm talking about. You got married to Stark, your Guardian, at an age your mother would've been yelling at you for. You weren't even Changed when you guys got married."

I looked at Stark and sighed. "Your right."

"Duh."

I groaned. Fine, I'll let them get married but if he hurts her at all, he'll have to deal with not only the most powerful vampyre and her Guardian but the High Council and their friends.


	16. The Date

**Hey guys it's me Starksarrowgirl. Yes, I did change my username. Why did I change it to something that sounds a little depressing? Because there's a song in Tangled called when will my life begin. It's like the first song Rapunzel sings in the movie and that's pretty much sums up my life. Look up the lyrics if you haven't already and you'll understand. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. Which still includes Stark... :(**

Ana P.O.V.

"So where are we goin'?" I asked Emmett as we drove down the dark streets.

"Somewhere." A smile tugged on his lips. I rose an eyebrow but said nothing. I looked out the window at the streetlights flashing. Driving in Tulsa always reminded me of times when Mom used to take me to the mall just to walk around and talk. Then the Twins would always find us and take me shopping and buy me stuff I would never wear. Then we would run into Demi and Zoey trying to make Stark hold their clothes and purses. All of us would shop and when us girls wanted to go into Victoria's Secret, Stark would make jokes with the thongs and slutty outfits and we would find Aphrodite trying to find something new to wear for Darius. Then we would all go out to lunch and Stark would ditch us girls and go find the guys. Damien and Jack would find us then and we would have a great time laughing and talking.

That little pang in my heart made itself known when I thought of the good old times. I really missed them. _They probably miss you too, but you can't go back. Mom lied, you killed someone, and now you're going out with a potential rapist, _my mind said. I shook those thoughts out of my head and realized he was pulling into the parking lot of Chili's. When he met me at the front of the car, I said, "I love Chili's!"

"Me too. It's my favorite restaurant." We looped arms again and walked in. I looked around at all the people dressed in T-shirts and pants and felt overdressed.

I whispered in his ear, "I feel overdressed."

"You're perfect," he whispered back. I blushed. The waiter showed us to our table and asked what we wanted to drink. We both ordered Sprite. "You like Sprite?" he asked.

"It's one of my fave sodas." Emmett was watching me with interest as I drank my Sprite. I felt really self conscious the longer he stared. "What? Do I have somethin' on me?" I started combing my hair with my fingers.

"No, you're fine," he quickly said, reaching across the table to take my hand. "It's just, I've never seen you in makeup and a dress."

"It's not really my style but I figured I would look nice for tonight," I admitted.

"You look beautiful and especially in this light."

I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He waved away my compliment. The waiter came back and took our food order. When he came back with the food, I dug in, hungry as hell. Emmett did the same. When I was munching on my fries after I ate my main course, he asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Startled by his question, I answered, "Uuuuh, I don't know. Light blue?"

"Flower?"

"Lavender?"

"Animal?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because I want to know more about you." His eyes were earnest, but I knew all too well that a man's eyes could deceive you.

I looked down on my plate. "I'm not that interesting. I'm shy, I lay low so I won't get in trouble, I'm a terrible friend and daughter, I can't draw to save my life, and I love playing the acoustic guitar. That's about it."

"But I know there's so much more about you than that," he pressed.

I looked around, uncomfortable. I suggested, "Why don't we go some place a little less public to talk then."

"No problem. Check please," he asked a passing waitress. She gave him a flirty smile which he ignored because he went back to looking at me. Once we paid, we were driving again. He said we were going to a special place he found a while ago. At first glance, you wouldn't notice anything unusual, just some vines hanging from a tree. But if you went passed the vines, it revealed a beautiful meadow right by a river. There were dandelions and tulips and rose bushes everywhere along with apple trees and pine trees.

"It's wonderful!" I said, taking in all the sensations and smells.

"I found this place when I was trying to get away from my parents. I just kind of stumbled into it." He had his hands in his pockets.

Curious, I asked, "Why were you trying to get away from them?" He didn't answer. So we traded memories. He told me about some of the trouble him and Willow got into and I told him some of the stuff Demi and I pulled. We laughed and sat by the river. My heels were by me, laying on the grass and Emmett had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Still curious, I asked again why he ran away. This time he answered.

He said, "Doesn't every kid want a break from their parents? Mine just seemed more...bitchier than others. My father wanted me to become a famous actor so he could live his dream through me. But even when I was little, I didn't want to be a puppet. My mother always bitches to me about the High Council and makes me rearrange the house every week. One day I just couldn't take it. So I ran away and found this place." He sighed.

"Why'd you go back?"

"Willow needed me. I couldn't let them pressure her into the stuff they tricked me into. So I came back and acted like I never left."

"I can't imagine running away from my parents, no matter how they acted." I regretted the words once they came out.

He rose an eyebrow. "But you did run away."

I sighed. "It wasn't because of how they acted or anything. I just...I did something terrible that they can never find out about."

"You killed Sam and Monica, didn't you?"

I was surprised he knew, but at that moment, I was overwhelmed by anger, sadness, and guilt. I stood up. "It was an accident, but they wouldn't understand! I found out that he was cheatin' on me just a few minutes before I fell and killed them. Can you see how that's shady? Even if they never found out, I would still have to carry this guilt around forever and with the way they're so good and pure, I would come close to spillin' it every time I saw someone look at me weird." I started crying. "I did the only thin' I could do. I ran away to the tunnels."

He gently made me sit down and held my hand. "I believe that it was an accident and running was the only thing you could do. You're just too nice to murder somebody on purpose, unlike your best friend."

"What? Demi Rae never killed anyone."

"She didn't tell you? She was the one that stabbed James and killed him."

"She wouldn't do that to her Warrior. She loves him." I was offended that he would even think of saying that to me.

His expression was serious and grave. "I know you don't want to think about the possibility of Demi Rae killing someone, especially someone who loves her so much, but it's true. I saw her do it as I ran from Rachel. He turned back to good old James and she killed him. The crying thing was probably just an act."

"STOP!" I cried. He stopped, looking surprised that I raised my voice. I cleared my throat and said normally, "Can...can we talk about somethin' else?"

"How about we stop talking and just enjoy the view." We laid down, a few feet from each other.

We looked at the stars and I tried to pick out a few constellations with no luck. The only one I could pick out was Orion. A sudden chilly breeze swept through and I shivered. Emmett noticed and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, positioned us so we were facing each other, and tried to warm me up. This may sound strange but I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. I looked up at him and admired his fine golden blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, and square jaw. His lips were pulled in a small smile and he looked at me. I knew I should feel embarrassed for getting caught staring at him, but I didn't. Instead, I wanted him to kiss me. He looked like he wanted to too. We leaned in and when our lips touched, it was like a fire had been started within me. I closed my eyes and put my hands up on his shoulders. We both lost ourselves to the fire that was burning both of us. He cupped my right breast lightly and I moaned as his finger traced around the middle of it. Not wanting it to end, I pulled away slightly. I said, "We should head back before my Dad calls the FBI."

"Yeah. We should." He kissed me once more and we went back to the tunnels. He acted like a perfect gentleman (unlike his father or mother) and escorted me back to my room. When we were in front of the curtain, he said, "Well, this is good night I guess."

"Yep." We kind of stood there awkwardly. Then I said, "Thanks for the amazin' time. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." We smiled. "Well, I guess you should go inside now."

"Yeah." I started to turn and he started to walk down the tunnel. Before he could get too far, I ran to him and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." And I rushed inside my room. Dad was waiting for me, as I suspected he would be.

He looked me over and asked, "Did you have a good time?"

I smiled. "I did. I really did."

Emmett P.O.V.

So I wasn't crazy or anything, I really did like her. And she seemed to like me too. Our kiss was so perfect, it made me want to go in her room and make out with her all night. All in all, the night was perfect, except for the part when she kept denying Demi stabbed James. I have to get her to believe that so she'll stay here with me forever. I'm actually starting to have doubts about using her to get back at the HON.

_Emmett, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

**Ooooo! A budding romance! Review!**


	17. Finding Ana

*A Month Later*

Zoey P.O.V.

"Ug!" I groaned as I sat back in my chair, frustrated. Not only did I have my goddess child to find, but I had Demi's wedding to look forward to, a possible attack on the House by the bad red fledglings, and two missing dead bodies. I think I'm getting a headache. James, Demi, and Stark came in. Stark was pulling James by the collar of his jacket and shirt and Demi was demanding he let James go. "What in the name of Coke is going on?" I said.

"Tell her what you told Demi," Stark said to James. When he didn't say anything, he shook him. "Tell her!"

"Stark, let him go and get over here," I ordered. He looked at me, then at James, and let him go roughly. The two men went on opposite sides of the room. "Now, what's going on?"

"I went to talk to James and Dad eavesdropped on our whole conversation!" accused Demi.

"I was trying to talk to you but you were moving too fast," defended Stark.

"That doesn't give you a right to eavesdrop!"

"Both of you shut it. James, what did you say that was so bad?" I asked.

James looked at the floor guiltily. Demi touched his arm tenderly in encouragement. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? "I just can't," he said. "It's not my secret."

"James, as your High Priestess, I order you to tell me." I really didn't like pulling the priestess card but if I had to, I would.

He looked at Demi who smiled a little. His next words, I would have never guessed. "Ana killed Sam and Monica and I helped hide the bodies." He then went into what exactly happened.

After he finished, Stark and I sat there, shocked. Demi said, "That's why she was acting so weird before she went missing. She can't deal with guilt."

"But where and why would she have gone if she did leave on her own free will?" asked Stark.

"I know she would have left because she couldn't take it. Where, I don't know. Start checking in the tunnels and by Grandma Redbird's lavender fields. Those were the only places she knew where to hide."

"Okay, Demi and James get your friends and start checking around town. I'll call Grandma and ask her to keep an eye out and Stark and I will get the rest of the gang to check the tunnels. Under no circumstances do I want you kids to go near the tunnels, got it?"

"Sure." They left.

Demi P.O.V.

We were looking around the town but we didn't see any sign of Ana. Mom called me saying they weren't going to check the tunnels because they did indeed confirm the bad red fledglings were there and she really didn't want to deal with them. As we walked back to the HON, I felt a tugging feeling, urging me in the way of the tunnels. I knew for a fact Nyx was telling me that Ana was in there. I started veering off. James caught me by my waist. "Don't even think about it. You're not going anywhere near those crazy ass fledglings," he said.

"Ana's there, I know it." He looked at me and then started following. As did the rest of our friends. I didn't try to stop them, I just followed the feeling to Ana.

Ana P.O.V.

Things were going great. Emmett had started trusting me so much, he let me go outside when I felt like it, as long as I didn't go to the House. I went shopping with some of the girls and got some Starbucks. Emmett and I went to his little piece of nature and had a lot of dates. Yeah, it really was great. I just wished I could be happy with Demi and Willow and all my other friends.

Emmett and I were laughing and talking in his room when Dad, Nichole, and Star came in. Star glared at me and Dad said, "Demi Rae, James, Willow, Destiny, Dawn, Faith, Samantha, Tristian, Michael, Jason, and Rachel are on their way here looking for Ana."

"What? How did they find her?" he cried, sitting up with me. They all looked at me.

"What? You don't think I called them here did you?" I asked, appalled. "The whole reason I ran here was to get away from them."

"Or could it have been to lead Emmett to his death?" said Nichole.

"I would never!"

"She probably called them here on one of her visits outside!" said Star, jabbing a finger at me. "There is no other possible way they could've known you were here."

"Okay, I know you both don't like me but that's no reason to blame me."

"Oh, don't like is an understatement. I _hate _you with a passion. In fact, I think I'll secure you right now so you can't go running to your friends," said Nichole, lunging for me.

**Review! Short I know, but I have to go for the last show tonight so, enjoy what I gave you!**


	18. I thought I loved you

Ana P.O.V.

I dodged her and she fell on the bed next to Emmett. I rolled off and crouched down, ready to defend myself. She attacked again and I pushed my palm against her collar bone. It made a sickening cracking sound. She wobbled back and put her hand on it. "Fucking bitch!" she screeched, going at me again. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. It took made a cracking sound. She wailed in pain and I let go, horrified at myself.

Emmett said, "Nichole, cut it out. Go back over to Star." She crawled over. "Give us a minute," he ordered, sounding like the old Emmett. They left, with Dad throwing a worried look at me.

For the longest time, he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. I said, taking a step toward him, "Emmett, you can't believe what she said. I didn't-"

"Don't." He took a deep breath and looked at me with hurt and sadness in his eyes. "I don't want to hear your lies."

"They aren't lies!"

He continued like I never spoke. "I don't understand how you could do this. Not only to your dad, but to me. I thought we had something."

"We do. That's why I wouldn't do this. You have to believe me!"

"How else could they have figured out you were here?" he yelled. I didn't answer because I honestly didn't have a clue. As if my silence was an answer, he nodded his head slowly. "See, you don't even try to defend it."

At this point, I didn't even care if someone heard us. I yelled back, "If you know so much then tell me somethin': why would even want to go home to the place that I was lied to? Why would I want to go back to the place where I would get thrown in jail because no one would believe I accidently killed my cheating ex boyfriend? Tell me that!"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

I started crying, but didn't stop yelling. "You're so stupid, Emmett! Why can't you believe that I'm happy here? I'm happy to live down here with my Dad and all those bitches. But you know what, I only stand them because of you!"

"Bullshit! You never cared about me! This was all just a trick to kill me!"

"No it wasn't! Maybe it was for you, but not me. I was actually fallin' in love with you even though I knew you were just goin' to use me to get back at the House of Night." His face went white. "Oh yeah, I knew about all that. But I gave you a chance anyways. I ignored my father's warnings, his pleads, I ignored everythin' because I saw somethin' in you. Guess I was wrong and you're just a lyin', stupid, son of a bitch dumbass that will never change! And you know what, I know you've tried to be more bad ass than Kalona, but let me tell you, you're _nothing _compared to him!" As soon as the words were out, my vision went white and there was a stinging on my cheek. When I came to, I saw Emmett looking at me with wide eyes and his hand raised in horror.

_He slapped me._

"Ana...Ana, I-" he choked out. Nichole came back in with Star. In the back of my mind, I wondered where Dad was, but I was still in shock that Emmett had slapped me. Star grabbed me and started dragging me to the door. "Where are you taking her?" demanded Emmett softly.

"Everyone thinks you're too close to this situation so I'm taking over this operation." She snapped her fingers and a few fledglings came in and they grabbed Emmett. "Put him with Dallas."

They took him first and I struggled against Star. She pulled out a knife and put it against my throat. "I would stay still if I were you," she said. They dragged me out into the hallway. I tried to use my mind powers but both of their minds were blocked and there was nothing to use my PK on. More red fledglings came out of their rooms and joined us. We went all the way to the mouth of the tunnels and stopped. Nichole went out first.

"Well well well, if it isn't another Redbird," I heard her say.

"Who are you?" I heard Demi ask. Oh no, she's actually here. Can I face her after everything that's happened?

Emmett P.O.V.

I can't believe I slapped Ana. I didn't mean to, I just sort of lost it. My mind and everything logical in me just flew out the window. It hurt to yell at her and hurt even worse to see the look on her face. Tears running down her face as she yelled at me. A giant red mark the size of my hand on the whole right side of her face, the shock and betrayal in her eyes. Her words still rang through my head. _"I was actually fallin' in love with you."_

I thought I was falling in love with her too.

She was my everything. I woke up in the morning just so I could see her, I wanted to hold her small body against mine, I wanted to fall into her voice and her laugh, her smile made me want to smile, her kisses were perfect, her eyes always showed such love and devotion until today. I was ashamed of myself. I was like my father.

My head snapped up and my lips curled back to show my teeth. No. I was _not _going to be my father. I'm a better man than he ever was or will be. At least, Ana used to think so.

*Flashback*

_"Sometimes, people get confused who was who if they saw us from the back," said Ana one Saturday morning. She had come into my room after a nightmare. "Mama used to call me her mini me."_

_"People still tell me I'm exactly like my dad," I said glumly as I turned away from her._

_She cupped my cheek and made me look at her. She looked so beautiful with her bed head. She said, "Emmett, you are nothing like your dad, and you'll never be like him either. You're so much better than he will ever be." She kissed me._

*End Flashback*

If I wasn't him, then why was I excepting defeat so easily? Why was I letting my girlfriend getting threatened by my ex-girlfriends? With a weird growl, I yanked my arms out of the hand cuffs and broke off the jail cell door. The people sent to guard came running over, but I killed them easily. Dallas was still passed out with a bump on his head. I'll get him later. I ran to save my girl.

**Review Please!**


	19. She's Human

**Sorry guys! I accidentally posted "Drunk Bella"! Here's the real chappie!**

Demi Rae P.O.V.

"Your parents haven't mentioned me? Or the time I tried to kill Stevie Rae?" said the red fledgling.

I thought back. Then I said, "You're Nichole!"

"At your service. So, how is your mother?"

Willow said, "Where's Ana?"

"Yeah, none of this small talk," said Tristian.

Nichole shook her head. "Children these days. Haven't any of your parents taught you manners?" She looked at Willow. "Well, I know yours didn't. Your brother's fine by the way." Willow's face got a little red. Nichole gave James a flirty look. "Hello again James."

He didn't answer. I said, "Where's Ana? I know she's here."

"Now how would you know that?"

"Nunya," said Faith and Rachel with the same amount of sass. Nichole glared at them.

"I had a feeling from Nyx," I said.

Her eyes narrowed. She said sourly, "Fine." She snapped her fingers and a brown haired girl came out with Ana. She had a knife pressed against her throat. James held my hand to keep me from throwing myself at the girl. "Here, happy?"

"Let her go and we'll promise not to kick your ass," said Jason sternly.

Nichole laughed evilly. "I wouldn't do that. See if you make one move, I'll have Star here cut your friend's throat. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind it after all of the crap she's been through. Killing her boyfriend and the bitch who he cheated on her with on accident, becoming one of us, getting affinities, finding out her real dad isn't that stupid raven mocker, falling in love with the enemy, having him slap her."

What? Falling in love with the enemy? I'll talk to her later. "Don't you dare hurt one hair on her head!" Destiny cried.

"I won't as long as you cooperate. Hands up now." When no one moved, Star pushed the knife harder against Ana's throat, making her hiss. "I said hands up and don't even try to use your affinities." We obeyed. A bunch of red fledglings came out and did a pat down search on us. When they were satisfied, they handcuffed us and held our hands. Nichole said, "Now, we march to the House an if any of your try anything, we'll kill you all, starting with your precious Ana."

Emmett P.O.V.

Damn tunnels. Why did they have to be so long? It seemed like they put Dallas and me on the other side of town it was so far away. Probably didn't help I've been dragging the unconscious Dallas since I just couldn't leave him that far away. I saw some light and a random burst of energy. _ANA! _I called with my mind.

_Emmett? _I heard her ask. Thank you telepathy.

I came outside but didn't see anyone there. _Where are you?_

_At the House of Night. Nichole's talking to the High Council and your dad and mom._

_I'm on my way, slowly._

_Is Dad okay?_

Of course she would be worried about her dad. _He's unconscious._

_Hold on. I'll help._ A few minutes later, he woke up saying, "Ana!"

"She's not here. She's with Nichole and Star at the House."

He looked at me, then the floor, then he grabbed me by the collar of my neck. "You said you weren't going to hurt her!" he yelled.

"I was planning on it, but things are different! Nichole and Star have her and the rest of her friends and they're trying to bring down the High Council. They locked me up with you because they thought I was too close to the situation," I said quickly, trying to avoid getting hit.

He glared at me for a few more seconds, then threw me on the ground and ran to the House of Night. I stared at him, then got up and followed pursuit.

Stevie Rae P.O.V.

I ran outside with the rest of the parents and we stopped at the front gate. Nichole was there with all of the kids in custody. Ana was the only one with a knife at her throat. I growled in the back of my throat and Rephaim glared steadily. Zoey said, "What do you want?"

"Your complete and utter surrender," she said with a smile. "I want you to die a slow and painful death as I watch and laugh. Then I want to take over as the High Priestess of all the vampyres."

"Not going to happen," said Darius.

"Really? Not even if I said I was going to kill all of your kids as you watched helplessly. Ana will be the first to go, seeing as I know Star wants revenge for the stealing of her boyfriend. Then will be Willow, those other idiots, Faith, and Demi. I'll keep James." She licked her lips and James went white. I wanted to puke. He could be her kid and she wanted that? Not right. Frickin' pedophile.

Everyone looked at everyone else, but I stared at Ana. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating really hard on something. Then I felt something nudge at my mind. _Mom? Mom, can you hear me? _I heard Ana's voice ask.

_Ana? What in the holy name of Kenny Chesney is goin' on?_

_I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to distract Nichole and the other red fledglin's for a little longer. Help is on the way._

_Okay? _"Hey Nichole, tell me, how's Dallas?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed a little. "Fine," she said curtly.

"Really? If he was fine, I would've expected him to be here."

"He's resting. We had some fun before we got interrupted by your stupid fledglings," she said smugly. As if I would be jealous. Okay, I was a little, but that's beside the point.

"Oh, I see. How are things between you and Emmett?" I asked Star.

"I would seriously shut up if I were you," she sneered, pressing the knife harder against Ana. Ana whimpered and I went silent. "Emmett and I are perfect."

"Really because I could have sworn we were through," said Emmett, coming into view with Dallas right next to him. I noticed Ana relaxed a little with relief.

Nichole said, "You better stay there or we'll kill your precious little Ana."

"No you won't. I know you Nichole. You'll just threaten to so everyone will do what you want them to. All talk, no action. You should just give up."

"No."

"You're out matched. You have the most gifted group of vampyres and fledglings against you and I bet if everyone knew the truth about you, they wouldn't follow you," said Dallas.

Nichole actually looked scared. "You wouldn't."

"You threatened my daughter. Of course I would." He _knew_? He looked at all the other fledglings and said, "Nichole isn't a fledgling. She's just a human with a drawn on Mark. And Star is just a ghost who took over a random body." There was a murmur throughout the red fledglings and Star dropped the knife. Ana stayed perfectly still as Star fell to the ground and jerked.

When her body was still, Zoey said, "She's gone. Her spirit passed on."

The red fledglings let go of the kids and uncuffed them. Demi went to Nichole and kicked her in the head. Who knew she was that flexible. We all rushed to our children. I looked around for Ana and saw her hugging Dallas. Rephaim glared hard at a nearby tree. "Rephaim, I-I'm so sorry," I whispered looking at the ground.

He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him. "No, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you after my father was destroyed. But I know you love me a I guess without Dallas, Ana wouldn't be here," he said hesitantly. I hugged him. What did I do to have such an understanding husband?

"Mom?" Ana asked hesitantly. I pulled away from Rephaim and saw her staring at the ground. "I'm sorry I ran away. I just didn't know what to do...and I was so scared that no one would believe me...I killed Monica and Sam. I fell from the rafters of the stable and they were underneath and-" I cut her off with a hug. She stood still, shocked.

"No, I'm sorry honey. I should've told you about Dallas bein' your dad. What you did was completely understandable."

"No it wasn't."

"You were confused."

"That's no excuse."

"Okay, you two.," said Rephaim, giving us both a hug, smiling. "I'm glad you're safe, Ana."

She smiled at him. Dallas came over looking uncomfortable. "Hello Stevie Rae."

"Hello," I said shocked.

He started to turn away, but Ana grabbed his upper arm and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes and looked at her in a 'do I have to?' kind of way. She nodded and jerked her head at Rephaim. He sighed. "Hello...Rephaim."

"Hello Dallas," said Rephaim shortly. Ana smiled and hugged Dallas. Then she straightened up and looked where everyone else was, like someone called her. I looked over to see Emmett being yelled at by Erik and Venus. Erik was getting in his face and a vein was pooping out of his neck. Talk about unattractive. Ana stomped over and pushed Erik away from him. She started yelling at both of them and then took Emmett by the hand, leading him away from them. What was going on there?


	20. They are now emancipated

Ana P.O.V.

"He is such an ass. Good thin' I'm not takin' his stupid class," I muttered as I towed Emmett away from his father. "I would give him the worst time and end up with detentions every day."

"Ana, no. They need to get it out," he said, pulling out of my grasp and crossing his arms.

I turned and looked at him. "What? You actually want to take their yellin'?"

"I deserve it. Not only for almost killing Demi Rae but slapping you. Even if you accepted my apology, I would still feel the need to be punished. Now here's my chance."

"No. I'm not goin' to stand around and watch them yell at you."

"Too bad."

Nichole P.O.V.

I was slowly waking up and heard arguing. I cracked open my eyes to see Ana and Emmett arguing again. I looked a few inches from me and saw Star's knife on the ground. I grabbed it and aimed. "All talk huh? I'll show you." I threw the knife at that bitch.

Emmett P.O.V.

Why couldn't she understand I had to do this? She caught me off guard when she hugged me like a little kid. Her arms were around my waist and she pressed her face in my chest. "Please Emmett, don't make me watch it. I can't take anyone yellin' at y'all," she said.

I just stood there a minute and then hugged her a little back. "I'm sorry but I couldn't even be in the same room as anyone here if I didn't do this." I pressed my nose in her hair and closed my eyes.

Then she screamed in pure agony.

I straightened up and looked down at her. She sagged in my arms and I saw a knife sticking out of her back. Ana clutched my arms so hard I knew there were going to be bruises but I didn't care. Her mom, Stevie Rae, and Dallas ran over and kind of hovered, not sure what to do. Demi Rae bashed her foot in Nichole's head with a "NO ONE EVER TRIES TO MURDER MY BFF!" The man who looked like a mountain, Darius, came over and examined the wound. Her breaths were coming in short shallow gasps against me. I felt wetness on my shirt and saw her crying.

Darius said loudly, "She'll live, but we need to get it out of her and bandage it up. Let's go." He picked up her feet and I got her torso.

"Emmett," she coughed as we hurried her to the infirmary.

"I'm here."

"Don't get stabbed. Not fun."

I laughed nervously. When she tried to talk some more, I said, "Sh. save your strength." We carried her into surgery and Darius shooed all of us except the nurse, Stark, and James out.

I paced outside. He said she would be okay, but what if something went wrong? What if she wasn't okay? Would it be all my fault? Damn Nichole! She tried to calm me down with her mind, but whatever they were doing to her made it hard. So she ended up unknowingly sending me the pain she was feeling. I had to end our link because it was too much. Dad and Mom came out with the rest of the people and glared at me. "We need to talk," said Mom.

Ana's words echoed in my ears. I glared right back at them. "Fine. Let's talk." They started to turn away so everyone else wouldn't hear, but I shook my head. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of everyone, including Willow."

They had never truly shown their true colors around Willow. They glared but said, "Fine." Mom said, "I have never been more disappointed in you, Emmett. You lead those red fledglings straight to us, taunted Nichole, and now look what's happened. A fledgling is in intensive care because of you!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Because of your stupid plan for taking over the House of Night."

"I canceled the plan a month ago. Nichole took it over because she thought I was too close to the situation."

Dad stepped forward and raised his hand to hit me. Willow stepped in front of me and so did Destiny, Rachel, Dawn, Jason, Michael, Demi, Faith, Samantha, and Tristian. Dad said, "Tell your children to get out of the way."

"Even if they told us to, we wouldn't listen," said Rachel with an eye roll.

"I said get out of the way!" he yelled. High Priestess Zoey stepped in.

"Okay, I've had about enough. First you almost abuse your kid and now you're ordering mine around?" she said. "Go out of the House of Night, Erik and Venus. As of now, Emmett and Willow are emancipated."

"You can't do that!" he cried.

"Uh, yeah. Technically, they were all ready emancipated when they were Marked," said Damien.

They both growled and spun on their heels, strutting out of the House. Yes! I'm no longer held down by them! Then, Darius came out. Stevie Rae, Dallas, and I started towards the door. He stopped us. "She's resting," he said. Everyone sighed in relief that she was okay and started to leave. I stayed where I was. "You can go to your dorm now," he hinted.

"I'm staying with Ana," I said stubbornly.

"Emmett, I can't let you in before her parents."

"I don't care!" When he didn't move, I pushed past him. He called my name and followed me, but I was focused on Ana. Stark and James were there, looking very tired. They stood up when Darius and I came in.

James said, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm staying with Ana for the night." I sat down in a chair and scooted it right by her bed.

Stark said, "You can't stay in here."

"I'm going to."

"Just let him be," said Stevie Rae, coming in the room. They left as she looked at me. "I know how you feel about my daughter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think you'll both be good for each other. But remember, you hurt her, you'll have everyone after you." She left, closing the door behind her.

I held Ana's hand and stayed there all night until she woke up in the morning.

**Okay, so I just heard this band called fireflights. you should totally check them out if you like paramore. they are awesomelicious!**


	21. Leaving

Ana P.O.V.

Aw jeez, I felt terrible. My back felt better but it still hurt like hell. When I pried my eyes open, I saw Emmett asleep in a chair next to my bed. He had his head leaning on his hand and he was snoring softly. He was so cute! I started to stretch, but stopped when a shooting pain when up my spine. I gasped and Emmett woke at the noise. He looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just stretched wrong I guess."

He took my hand and smiled a little. "You really scared me a lot yesterday. Could you not do it again?"

"It wasn't exactly my doin'."

"I know, but still."

"I can't promise somethin' I don't know if I can keep. Crazy things happen to this House of Night." He smiled a little more at that. I sighed. "So did they try anything while I was out?"

"Who my parents?" I nodded. He said, "They tried to, but everyone stopped them and High Priestess Zoey banished them. The she said Willow and I were emancipated."

I gasped, then cringed at the pain. "You mean, you don't have to take their crap anymore?"

"That's right."

"Oh get that gorgeous mouth over here so I can kiss it!" He chuckled and kissed me softly yet passionately.

Just then who should come in, but of course my friends. Demi Rae shielded Willow's eyes. "Don't look. You might lose your vision!"

Emmett sat back down and looked on uncomfortably as Demi, James, Willow, Destiny, Dawn, Samantha, Faith, Rachel, and Tristian came in. Demi hugged me gently, as did Willow and James. "How you doing girl?" asked Destiny.

I shrugged a little, ignoring the pain. "You know, just like anyone else who got stabbed in the back by a psycho red fledgling."

Demi snorted. Rachel said, "So, we heard Dallas is your daddy."

"And you killed Sam and Monica," said Faith.

I paled. Looking at James, I said, "You _told _them?"

"Actually, I just told Stark and Zoey but they listened in," he said, being a smart ass.

"I'm going to kill you James. You promised!"

"Ana, he told us it was all an accident. Chill," said Demi Rae. When I calmed down, she said, "You missed a lot while you were gone."

"Like what?" She launched into a very detailed story about she almost broke the Oath with James, him proposing, being her Guardian, finding out about me and Dallas, etc. She showed me the ring and we freaked out like girls do. They left, Emmett and I hung out some more then Dad and Mom visited me together. After they left, everyone else came in, including Jason and Michael who said they had a giant party planned when I got out of the infirmary.

*A Few Weeks Later*

The party was great. A little overdone in my opinion, but at least everyone had fun.

Except Emmett.

He had been very quiet and distant the whole time. I tried to push away the suspicion that something bad was going to happen, but it was present all the time. I don't think my friends saw through the happy face I put on.

The day after the party, I met Emmett at the East Wall. He was pacing by the old tree that was there. "Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Ana, I don't think we should be together anymore," he said, as serious as I've ever seen anyone.

"What? Why?" I panicked.

"You're so good and I'm just like my dad. I've tried to fight it, but I can't." He hung his head in shame. "I thought I was doing better when we started dating, but it turns out I was wrong. I ended up slapping you because I lost my temper for a split second. Imagine what would happen if I lost it for longer. I could've been the one putting you in the hospital, instead of Nichole." He shuddered. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do it anymore. I can't keep pretending I can be different than him." He started walking away.

I called, "Emmett!" He turned. "Please, don't do this. You've made mistakes, we all do. That's no reason to do this."

"I'm sorry." With those two words, my first and only love left.


	22. Giving Toby a chance

**Susan and sonny: I will update soon, but right now I'm gonna concentrate on this story and then I'll work on Best Friends Til Love Came Along.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl: Sure does**

**Pixie611: Don't worry. There's still a few more chappies :)**

**almbookbuyer: example of being emancipated- if a slave is freed from his owner, he's considered emancipated. Here's what has to say- ****1. ****not constrained or restricted by custom, tradition, superstition, etc.: **_**a modern, emancipated woman. **_**2. **** freed, as from ****slavery**** or bondage. Hope that clears up your confusion.**

**if i only knew: flyleaf is awesome! I'm so glad you told me about them! :D**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Ana P.O.V.

*A Year Later*

I was a wreck and I'm sure people saw that, even though I tried to cover it up. I rarely slept and when I did, I was haunted by nightmares of Emmett and I being torn apart. I only ate so everyone wouldn't worry as much. I tried to live a normal life, hanging out with friends, school, Dark Daughters rituals, but my heart just wasn't in it. I guess that was because it didn't feel like it was there. I honestly felt like Bella from Twilight. It felt like there was a huge hole in my chest, making it hard to breathe, especially whenever Emmett was mentioned. Eventually, everyone knew not to mention him. I never did cry for him though. In the back of my mind, I wondered if that was a bad sign, like I didn't love him like I thought I did, but then I realized I was hurting too much to cry. There comes a point when you're just too broken to cry. I'm at that point, maybe even passed it.

No one has seen or heard from Emmett since he left. Not even Willow has received a text, call, or letter. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the earth. A few times, I swore I felt his mind, but when I investigated further, it was just Willow. Dad and Mom were just about ready to rip his head off if he ever showed himself again, but he probably wouldn't come back so they didn't worry that much. Demi and James knew the only way I would ever go back to normal would be if Emmett did come back so their days weren't spent looking for him.

Faith slammed her tray of food on the table. "Okay, no more of this. We are going to find you a new boyfriend so you can stop being all...this." Faith pointed to all of me. She looked around and made a sound of happiness when she found someone. She made me stand up and pointed to Teddy, a guy in my Lit. class. He wasn't bad looking. Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles across his nose, and thick eyelashes. He was bent over a book and his glasses were sliding down his nose. Faith said, "Go talk to him," and pushed me toward his table.

I stumbled and caught myself on the edge. I looked up to see him looking at me with surprise. "Hi," I said, nervously.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course." He motioned to the seat across from him.

I sat down uncomfortably and looked at Faith. She made an impatient gesture to talk to him. I said, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Uh, just this book on stage craft my parents gave me the last time we had parent visitation." He showed me the cover and I was genuinely interested.

"You like stage craft?"

"Yeah. I'm helping with the play you're in. What is it...umm..." Then at the same time we both burst out saying, "Wizard of Oz!" We laughed and I felt the hole in my chest fell a little better. "So was there a reason you came over here?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and looked at the table. "Yeah, well, I was wonderin' if maybe, I don't know, if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?" I looked up using just my eyes.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. I felt hurt. Then he quickly said, "I mean not that I wouldn't want to but a girl like you wanting to go out with a guy like me? Did Rachel put you up to it? Was it a dare or something?"

"No." I started to get up. "If you don't want to go out, that's fine I'll just-"

He grabbed my wrist gently and said, "No, stay. Please?" I sat back down. He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just...you're so popular and amazing and I'm just a little nerd. I have a right to be suspicious." I nodded. "So tonight? Meet me by the West Wall."

I smiled. "Okay. See you then." I waved awkwardly and went to my table. I tripped on the way there and almost made Faith trip too. "Sorry!" I said quickly.

"I don't care about that! Tell me everything!" she said, making me sit down on the bench with her.

I groaned internally. I said, "I'm goin' out with him tonight." She squealed which was very un-Faith like. She told the rest of the gang and they all came over to help me get ready. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful they were trying to make me feel better, but I also knew they didn't approve of my relationship with Emmett. So, I was kind of angry at them too. I mean, he may have done some pretty awful stuff but he's changed. When they left o I could have a few minutes to myself, I took out my phone and found Emmett's number. I sighed and pressed call. It rang and rang, but he never picked up. His voicemail came up and I hung up. What was I going to say. 'Emmett, I'm literally going crazy without you. Please come back?' Yeah no.

Toby and I had a little picnic by the West Wall, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but Emmett. How beautiful our first date was. Toby noticed my distraction and said, "It's Emmett isn't it?"

I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you."

"Ana, he left you. And even though this is our first date, I've been watching you every day and let me tell you, I would never leave you like that." He hugged me. It was nice, but it felt wrong. It wasn't Emmett.

Quit comparing him to Emmett. Just give him a chance! I sighed and agreed with my mind. Time to move on.


	23. The Wedding

**This is inspired by "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson and "Back to December" by Taylor Swift**

*Demi Rae and James' Wedding Day*

Ana P.O.V.

So Toby and I have been dating for about two months and he's great. But I still haven't moved on past Emmett. I don't think I ever will. When no one's around, I cry and sometimes I'll even call him just to hear his voicemail. I've never left a message though. I was too chicken.

"You look fantastic, Dem," I said, trying to hide my pain behind a cheery disposition. She smiled at me from the mirror. Then she turned around and gave me a hug.

She said, "Thank you so much!" She gave a sigh. Then she exclaimed, "I'm getting married!" I smiled but it faded pretty quickly. I wish that could be me and Emmett. As if she read my mind, Demi said, "Ana, I thought you said you were over him."

I sat down in one of the two chairs in the room. "I tried, but I just can't." I looked down at my purple maid of honor dress. "Sometimes I think he's here, but I know he's not. But I can't help but hopin'. I call his phone everyday just to hear his voice over the voicemail." I shook my head. She but a hand on my shoulder and tried to comfort me. "I'm never goin' to be over him."

She sighed. "I need to go make sure Dad's ready, but I promise I'll be right back. Think you can stand being alone for that long?" I nodded and she left hesitantly.

I grabbed my phone off of the counter and dialed the number. It rang three times, and his voicemail changed. "You've reached Emmett. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone in time but I'm trying to be a better man for my beautiful Ana. If this is you Ana, I still love you." It beeped and I tried hard not to cry. I let the phone drop to the floor a I fell along with it. I cried so hard it hurt everywhere. Someone came in and put an arm around me. I looked up to see Mom and Dad. I buried my face in Dad's chest (because doing that to Mom would be weird) and Mom hugged my back. When I was done, they left me alone so I could touch up my makeup. Dad came in afterwards.

I said, "Hey."

"Honey, I'm really worried about you and so is everyone else. You used to be so happy and now..." he shook his head.

"I know." I sighed. "But don't worry about me. It's about James and Demi today." I gave a half smile, grabbed my bouquet and went to join the rest of the bridal party.

*At The Reception*

I've never seen two happier people in my whole life. They practically glowed. While everyone else partied, I sat and looked at the night sky. Thank Goddess they wanted the wedding to be outdoors. It was a gorgeous night. Toby came over and asked, "You want to dance?" I shook my head. "Come on. You look like you need it."

"Sorry Toby." He shrugged and went to dance with Destiny. I sighed and continued my gazing. Emmett's voicemail still rang through my mind. I still loved him too. More than anything. I felt something touch my back and whirled around. "Great. Now I'm hallucinatin'," I whispered, but I knew I wasn't. There was Emmett, dressed in a tux with his messy hair neatly combed and dark circles under his eyes.

"No you're not," he said in that voice I missed so much.

"Then what are you doing here? I thought you were never comin' back."

He frowned. "Ana, leaving you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I didn't realize how much I needed you and I didn't need to redeem myself by being a hero to someone else. I just needed you to help me change."

"I told you that but you didn't listen to me!"

"I'm sorry. Look, I'll even get on my knees and beg for your forgiveness, just please give it." When I didn't answer, he actually got on his knees and took my hands. "Please take me back Ana. I don't know what to do without you. I haven't slept, I've barely ate, I'm a mess without you. Please take me back."

I stared at him for a long time. "Beautiful Disaster" came on and I used his hands gripping mine to hoist him up. As soon as he was standing up, I kissed him. I missed this so much. My hands went to the back of his neck and his rested on my waist. When I needed air, he kept on kissing my neck. "I don't know how to live without you either. So I guess I'm stuck with you," I joked. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Stuck with me? I think it's the other way around." We both smiled and kissed again. Without breaking the kiss, he swept me up in his arms bridal style and twirled me around. I pulled away to laugh, but I kept a firm hold on the back of his neck. Then he looked me over, making me blush. "You look beautiful by the way."

"My hair's grown since you left."

"I noticed." He kissed me again and I felt eyes on the back of my head. I looked back to see everyone looking at us. Well, everyone except for Destiny and Toby who were also "busy". I grinned nervously and so did Emmett. They cheered and the cheering was lead by Demi Rae. Best friends. What are you gonna do?

**ana's hairstyle and dress are both on my profile page. You should really check them out! Review!**


	24. Ten Years Later

*Ten Years Later*

Ana P.O.V.

"So, how are you feeling Mrs. Night?" Emmett whispered to me as we danced to "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson.

"Perfect." I kissed him. Cameras flashed and I smiled at him.

Demi and James little boy, Aaron, came over and tapped Emmett on the back. We both looked down at him. He pointed to our little one, Celeste, who was playing with the bubbles. "She won't dance with me," he complained.

"did you even ask?" asked Emmett with a smile.

"No, but she won't ask me."

"You gotta be the man, Aaron. Go ask her, I'm sure she'll say yes." He nodded and skipped over to her. I smiled at the two of them. Celeste said yes and they danced on the other side of the dance floor.

"Those two are going to end up dating each other when they're teens," I said, looking back at Emmett.

"Probably. But we won't have to worry about that for quite some time." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. My life was perfect. I had a new husband today and a beautiful and healthy five year old girl. I was in charge of the red fledglings when my mom needed help. Demi was still my best friend and we still lived in the Tulsa House of Night. Dad and Mom and Rephaim were on good terms and Dad even had a new wife named Gabby. No one had attacked us since Emmett left me and life was good.

**Last Chapter! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and readers! Please check out my other stories! This chapter was inspired by "Before Your Love" by Kelly Clarkson. Review!**


	25. Regarding a sequel

**Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter.**

**I've gotten a lot of reviews about making a sequel to this story. I'm actually thinking about making a sequel, but I want to focus on my other stories for a while. Maybe finish two or three. If I was to make a sequel, though, what would you guys want. I could Faith, Willow, or maybe even their kids. Your choice. I really would like to know what you, my wonderful and loyal readers, want in a sequel. You know, who it's mainly about and the plot and blah blah blah. I think you get the idea. So send me a Pm or put it in your review.**

**Thanks again to all of my loyal reviewers and readers!**

**-When will my life begin (AKA Starksarrowgirl)**


	26. Again, Regarding a Sequel

Sorry this isn't another chapter once again, but i wanted to remind you that if you readers don't tell me what you want in a sequel, you're not going to get one. so if you really, really want to have more adventures with demi rae and her friends, you might want to tell me what you want. Just saying.


End file.
